The Girl Who Traveled The Universe
by hopelessromanticauthor
Summary: *BOOK 2 OF "Gallifrey's Everlasting Hope"* A series of one-shots following The Doctor and River Song's daughter, Azalea Rayanne Song.
1. Chapter 1: A Surprising Visit

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I would like to thank all of you for choosing to continue following the Song family! You won't be disappointed! I thought this would be too big of a plot for the first chapter, but i think you will like it anyways. And thanks to BethPaigeClayton for the Beta :)_  
**

* * *

**A Surprising Visit**

_"Sweetie will you go and get me her bottle and put some formula in it? It's in the door of the fridge. Come on darling, you love this shirt!" _River said over her shoulder as she struggled to put a purple shirt on her 6 month old daughter .

_"Sure Riv. Be right back." _The Doctor stood smiling, leaning on the doorway. For the past 6 months, he had gotten immense joy out of watching River be a mum. Even the trivial things, such as feeding Azalea, had become moments he wouldn't want to miss. He spun on his heels and exited the nursery. He loved being a dad, everything about it was marvelous. Except the nappies. That was something he could go without.

He opened up the fridge and felt the cold rush to his face. He easily found the empty bottle and set it on the counter top. Just as he was reaching for the formula, he heard a zapping sound and was just about to turn around when...

_"Ello Dad" _The Doctor closed the cabinet and cautiously turned around to see a strange girl with light brown, almost blonde, corkscrew hair looking at him with a smirk on her face. Who was this person? And why was she calling him dad?

_"I..uh..who-?" _The Doctor stood scratching his face confused.

_"Da__-__d__a__!"_ River set Azalea on the console floor, and she crawled up to the Doctor, Mummy chasing close behind. The girl wrapped herself around the Doctor's leg and began to suck her thumb.

_"Honey I asked you to go get that bottle and bring it back! Not -" _She noticed the Doctor's expression and got right in front of him. He tapped her shoulder and pointed at the stranger. River slowly turned and stared too, bewildered at the teenager before them.

_"Oh sweet are you guys baby-sitting again? Which companions kid is this Dad? I don't think I've seen her before!"_ The girl knelt down in front of Azalea to get a better look. _"Cute little tyke though!" _

_"What the hell is going on here!? Who is this Doctor?!"_ River snatched her daughter into her arms and stepped away from the stranger. She had blue-green eyes and was tall, and skinny. She had a big mouth, full of teeth, but not in a bad way. The girl stood up looking confused, then began to laugh.

_"Oh I get it. Is it 'Let's all prank the daughter day' on the TARDIS?" _She threw her head back in laughter. _"That was a good one Mum and Dad, I actually believed-" She stopped mid-sentence to __realize__ they weren't joking__."_ The Doctor looked confused and River looked afraid and almost ready to kill. The teen's smile faded, and she crossed her arms and looked down at her feet, curls falling in her face.

_"You really don't know who I am do you?"_ She looked as if she would burst into tears. Almost like a puppy, abandoned and alone.

Silence fell among the family. The Doctor anxiously scratched his face, while River looked at her feet.

_"No, __I'm__ afraid we don't...__I'm__ sorry"_ The Doctor frowned as he saw one tear fall from the teen's face.

_"Please tell me you know who I am...and that this isn't some cruel joke..."_ She dropped to the floor, sobbing in her hands. River looked at the Doctor, handed Azalea to him, and walked over to her. River set her hand on the girl's back and rubbed soothingly.

_"It's alright sweetie, don't cry."_ River wiped the tears from the girl's face, who then hugged River tightly.

_"How can I not be upset when my parents don't know who I am?!"_ She cried into River's shoulder. River turned and looked at the Doctor with a 'see what you did!' look. _Parents?! _River mouthed, The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. He set Azalea in her play pen by the controls and walked over to the red face stranger, inspecting her. Vortex Manipulator on her wrist, obviously taken, and a strange locket around her neck where the two things that really stuck out. The gold locket had an intricate engraving of some kind on it and upon further inspection, it was found to be Gallifreyan.

_"Gallifreyan?"_ He whispered to himself, River looking confused at him. He touched the locket with his finger, careful not to even leave a smudge on it. She let go of River's neck, unhooked the clasp and set the gold chain in his hands.

_"You got this for me after...that day."_ She half smiled at the Doctor but avoided River's eyes like the plague. _"Had it for 8 years now. Had to replace the chain but the locket has held up pretty well." _

The Doctor opened up the circle shaped pendant to see a picture of River, him, and his daughter. How the girl before him obtained it he had no clue. On the other side was a picture of this stranger with 3 younger children, a girl and two boys. He closed it with a snap and flipped it over. '_The girl who traveled the universe__' _was inscribed in cursive.

Something inside him clicked. He quickly flipped the locket back to the front and read the Gallifreyan engraving.

_Azalea Rayanne Song_

The Vortex Manipulator, the hair, the eyes, and even the way she laughed, it should have hit him by now. This was his daughter. His and River's daughter, 13 years down the line. And they just made her cry by not knowing who she is. He quickly clasped the necklace back around her neck and smiled at her. She smiled back, still crying somewhat.

_"I know who you are."_ The Doctor patted her back; a tear rolled down his face at the sight of his beautiful daughter, all grown up.

_"Really?"_ River and Azalea said at the same time. River looked at the Doctor like he was mad, but Azalea had a look of hope on her face.

_"Yes really."_ He took the vortex manipulator off her wrist with a chuckle, pointing his sonic at it. _"But you've got the wrong ship and time. You just started using this haven't you?"_ He strapped it back on her wrist.

_"Yes I have. Mom gave it to me saying __I'd__ put more use to it than she would." _Azalea blushed, while River looked back and forth confused.

_"Well you better get back before she is too worried. Goodbye and __I'll__ see you soon"_ He smiled as she stood up and hugged him. She pulled River to her feet and hugged her too, even walked to the play pen and ruffled her younger self's curls.

_"Goodbye Dad, Mom." _She smiled a toothy grin that was almost identical to River's as she punched a button and was gone. River grabbed her daughter up, who instantly began to play with her curls, and stood in front of the Doctor.

_"Who was that exactly Doctor?" _River raised an eyebrow at her husband, staring off into space.

He shook his head and smiled_ "Spoilers"._


	2. Chapter 2: Talking with the Doctor

_**A/N: Here's a short little update for you guys! I thought this was too adorable. Anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

**Talking with the Doctor**

_"Oh come on Zalea, say TARDIS! Tar-dis!" _The Doctor was sat in front of his almost 1 year old daughter, on the floor, trying to get her to speak more. He clapped her hands together on the syllables of each word, but only got giggles.

_"You only talk for mum don't you?" _He tickled her belly and she laughed. He picked her up and walked over to her high chair.

_"Hewo Sweetie!" _Azalea shouted, spotting River from across the console room. River smiled and waved at her daughter as the Doctor strapped her in the high chair. She walked over to the Doctor and draped her arms around his shoulders.

_"Trying to get her to talk to you huh? She will when she's ready you know." _River kissed the Doctor's cheek as he groaned in frustration and grabbed the box of Cheerios from the counter. She spread them across Azalea's tray, and watched as her daughter grabbed the cereal one by one and daintily placed it in her mouth.

_"She eats like a little princess doesn't she?" _The Doctor mused, watching Azalea. She soon ran out of cereal and banged her fist on the tray, demanding more.

_"Uh-uh. No no missy! You have to ask. Say-" _River was halfway over to the chair when the Doctor stepped in front of her.

_"I got this Riv." _He grabbed the box of cereal and sat in front of his pouting daughter.

_"You want more Azalea?" _He shook the box right out of her reach and she struggled to try and grab it. He grabbed a couple of Cheerios in his hand and held them out.

_"Say 'Please Daddy'." _She stared at the cereal, then slammed her hand on the tray gain and pouted. She mumbled something under her breath, and the Doctor held the cereal closer.

_"Please Daddy." _She stared at him the way River does when she hears one of his crazy plans. She shook her light brown curls and crossed her arms. _Definitely River's child_, he thought.

_"I guess Daddy will just have to eat them since Azalea won't use her manners." _He placed a Cheerio in his mouth and smiled at his defiant daughter.

_"Pweese Dada?" _The Doctor looked up to see his daughter's hands stuck out, puppy eyes going strong. He smiled brightly and put a handful of the cereal in her hand.

_"Tank you." _She said quietly, eating the cereal. The Doctor stood up and handed the box to River with a wink. River rolled her eyes and put the cereal back in the cabinet. She grabbed a pink sippy cup filled with apple juice from the fridge and set it on Azalea's tray. Azalea looked confused at the cup and then confused at her mom.

_"Oh silly don't play dumb! You've been drinking from a sippy cup since you were 8 months." _River put the sippy cup to her daughter's face, where her eager hands grabbed the handles. River tipped the cup back ever so slightly and then let Azalea do it. Azalea sipped from the cup as her mom picked her up from the high chair and set her down on the console floor. The Doctor eagerly sat in front of his daughter and held out a toy TARDIS. River sat with her daughter in between her legs and pointed at the TARDIS.

_"Look at this Zalea! How cool!" _He pressed a small button on the bottom of the plastic police box and the light started blinking and it made the noise River hates so much. River laughed as Azalea pushed her self up and walked over to the Doctor, flopping down in front of him.

_"TARDIS_ _cool!" _She bounced up and down, light brown curls bouncing on her head. The Doctor looked up at River, smiling. River laughed.

_"Yes but fezzes are cooler!" _The Doctor smiled and handed the toy TARDIS to his eager daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: A Special Birthday

**A/N: OMG i'm so sorry guys. I had to finish up high school, and graduate, then register for classes, everything got in the way. I hope you enjoy the update though :) xx**

**A Special Birthday**

_"Good morning sunshine!" _River picked up her giggling daughter from her crib and sat her promptly on her hip. Azalea had gotten in the habit of waking herself up around 8 am, much to her mum's dismay. River always made sure to make her appearance in Azalea's nursery around that time though. River walked over to the changing table and put a fresh diaper on her daughter.

_"You know what today is love?" _River slipped pink striped leggings and a pink tutu on her daughter's chubby legs. She pulled a white shirt that had 'Azalea' monogrammed on the front in a curly pink font and slipped it over Azalea's giggling face.

_"It's your first birthday Azalea!" _River cooed over her daughter, who seemed puzzled by what a 'birthday' was. River sat Azalea back on her hip and headed over to the mirror on the wall. River and Azalea's morning curls were matching in the way the flew away from their heads. Azalea's hair was a warm light brown, with light blonde highlights. Her eyes were still a cool light blue-green mix, just like River's but with a little Doctor in them.

_"A year ago today, you made all mummy's dreams come true by becoming my Azalea." _She stretched a pink flowery headband over Azalea's baby curls and kissed her cheek. She still seemed quite confused as to why coming into her parent's lives was cause for celebration. She stared intently at her and River's reflection with a furrowed brow.

_"You get presents and cake today. Best of all, we are going to spend the whole day with Nana and Papa!" _River gasped with faux shock, a hand on the side of her face. Azalea smiled, proudly showing 5 pearly front teeth.

_"Nana!" _She said, looking excitedly at her mum while they walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Amy opened the door to see her daughter with Azalea on her hip. She quickly took Azalea from River and showered her in kisses.

_"Happy birthday Azalea! Look how beautiful you are!" _The redhead cooed, causing Azalea to giggle. She sat Azalea in the playpen in the corner, surrounding her with her favourite toys. Azalea picked up the toy TARDIS and made airplane noises while swinging her arm in the air.

_"You know mum, a good morning or a hello would be nice." _River walked in and sat down on the dark brown leather couch, crossing her legs and looking at Amy. She was setting up small table decorations on the coffee table in front of the couch.

_"What? It's her day!" _She said gesturing toward Azalea then winking River. She walked around the table and leaned down to hug her daughter.

_"How have you been Melody? And where's the Doctor? He's usually close behind you." _Amy plopped down next to River. Amy's red hair was back in a tight ponytail and she had on a floral print apron, covered in flour. She wore dark wash jeans, and a light blue shirt underneath it. Her tennis shoes were also covered in flour.

_"I'm good mum. And he said he'd be here soon, didn't give a reason, just dropped us off and left. Probably forgot his daughter's birthday, silly man." _River smiled and shook her head.

_"Typical Doctor." _Amy laughed. A bell went off and she got up off the couch, practically running to the kitchen.

_"Need any help mum?" _River leaned forward, peeking through the doorway into the kitchen.

_"Not with this. Could you finish setting the table decorations out though?" _River sat up and drug the cardboard box closer to the couch and grabbed a small bag of pink polka dotted balloons. She picked one out of the bag and blew it up. Once she tied the pink ribbon around it, she heard Azalea laughing. River looked over at the playpen she sat in, and got an idea.

_"River are you done with those decorations-" _Amy walked into the living room to see River tying a pink balloon to each corner on Azalea's playpen. Azalea was bouncing up and down clapping and River chuckled every time she did it.

_"My little birthday princess do you like those? I thought you would." _River rises to her feet and spins around, still smiling, right into her mother. River's eyes widened and all Amy could do was laugh.

_"Having fun are we?" _Amy smiled at her blushing daughter then turned and walked back into the kitchen. At that moment, the front door swung open and in came the Doctor. He was holding a box wrapped in two-tone pink paper and a fez was on his head. He shut the door, set the box on the coffee table and walked toward River. He grabbed her face and kissed her. This time, it was River who was caught off guard. She stumbled a bit, but placed her arms around his neck and relaxed into the kiss.

_"Ewwie!" _Azalea covered her eyes with her small hands and shook her head.

_"Sorry to be late River." _He lowered his eyes and walked toward the playpen, leaving River in a small state of shock. He picked up Azalea and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

_"That was certainly a nice surprise Doctor. But my question is what's the occasion?" _River pushed some curls out of her face and shifted her weight from right to left. She could honestly say that for the first time, the Doctor had left her flustered.

_"Well I was late for one. Is a man not allowed to kiss his wife?" _The Doctor shrugged and set his daughter back in the playpen.

_"Well no, but we-" _

_"Is a husband not allowed to thank his wife for giving him the most perfect present a man could ask for? Cause if not we can call off what I had in mind for later." _The Doctor got closer and closer to River until he was right in her face.

_"No, No. It was just somewhat different from how you usually greet me." _River smiled then turned, walking toward the kitchen. Amy met her halfway with a bowl of custard and a plate of fish fingers.

_"Oh hello Doctor, I thought I heard your voice!" _Amy hugged him and set the fish fingers and custard down on the coffee table. _"As soon as I finish icing the cake we can get started. Rory! The Doctor is here!" _Amy shouted up the staircase before returning to the kitchen. Rory came jogging down the staircase in jeans and a hunter green t-shirt.

_"Hello Doctor!" _The Doctor came at Rory and gave him a hug. They both went and sat on the couch, waiting for Amy to say they could come eat.

_"How have you been Rory?" _The Doctor smiled, straightening his bowtie.

_"I've been good. Eating cake every day for 3 weeks because Amy had to practice and get the recipe right." _He chuckled, mentally comparing her first cake to the most recent one. Today's cake would be Vanilla with Strawberry icing.

_"Oh that sounds fun!" _The Doctor walked over to the playpen and picked up his daughter. He brought her over to the couch and sat her between her father and her grandpa.

_"She's gotten so big. Got River's hair too." _Rory smiled, twisting a stray light-brown curl between two fingers. Azalea leaned over and stuck her hand in the Doctor's coat pocket. As quick as she stuck it in there, she pulled her hand back holding his sonic screwdriver. She made it light up and sound, giggling, then stuck the tool in her mouth and started to chew on it.

_"Hey! We do not use the Sonic as a chew toy!" _The Doctor quickly took his screwdriver back and put it back in it's proper place. Azalea looked at him, pout on her face. He sighed and reacher in the other side, pulling out an old one with a blue light.

_"There. You can chew on that one, it doesn't work. Are you happy now?" _The Doctor smiled at his daughter. Azalea happily shrieked and took the sonic and rolled it in her hands, never sticking it in her mouth.

Rory snorted, _"Pushover." _

_"I am not! Pardon me for liking to see my daughter happy!" _The Doctor said, slightly irritated at the thought of being a pushover.

_"Boys! It's ready!" _Amy shouted. The Doctor picked up Azalea, who was still holding the sonic, and walked into the kitchen, Rory close behind. River took Azalea from the Doctor and set her in a high-chair decked out in pink. They all sat around the table, which had many different foods on the top.

After everyone stuffed their faces with Azaleas favourite foods, including Hot Dogs and Mac and Cheese, Amy brought in the cake. Azalea got her own personal vanilla cake with strawberry icing. There were white polka dots interspersed on the pink frosting with "Happy Birthday Azalea!" in the middle. Amy lead them in singing, The Doctor butchered the tune, but Azalea was smiling the whole time. After they finished, She clapped and stuck her hand directly in the middle of the small cake.

_"Azalea-" _Amy said after putting the adult's cake on the table. She was prepared to scold her granddaughter when the Doctor stopped her.

_"Eh let her have her fun. She's not to messy, and after all, you only turn One once!" _He smiled, ruffling Azalea's curls and taking a bite of his chocolate cake slice. Amelia looked at River to confirm. She nodded and took another bite of her cake slice.

_"Okay then. But you two are cleaning her up!" _Amy laughed nodding toward Azalea, whose mouth was covered in Pink and the cake nearly gone.

_"Good gosh Zalea! You act like I've never given you cake before!" _River smiled, picking up her cake covered daughter and taking her to change before they went back to the TARDIS. They would open presents there, taking Amy's and Rory's with them.

River opened the door to the makeshift nursery Amy had made up for her daughter just in case. She took a baby wipe and wiped up Azalea's face, making Azalea squirm and squint. The bib she was wearing ended up in the diaper bag, so it could be washed in the TARDIS.

_"You are so messy aren't you?" _River smiled, moving her daughter over to her other hip.

When River and Azalea returned to the living room, Amy and the boys were on the couch. In front of them was a 6 present pyramid.

_"Thought we'd do presents now Mummy!" _The Doctor smiled at his daughter, whose eyes lit up when she saw all the presents. River sat on the floor with Azalea between her legs and reached for the first present the Doctor handed her. The pyramid had been disassembled, so the biggest presents could be opened first.

_"Look! It's from Nana!" _River placed the red box in front of Azalea. She tilted her head in question then ripped the red shimmery paper off, tossing it in the air.

_"Shiny!" _Azalea exclaimed as the paper fell around her and River. She too off the lid as though it were made of glass and set it aside. Inside was a pink stuffed bunny that was covered in daisies. It was dressed in a pink satin dress with ballet shoes. Azalea gasped and hugged the new toy tightly.

_"Awe mum, it's adorable! Where'd you get her?" _River smiled, rubbing the bunny's soft, floppy ear.

_"A place in the mall called Build-A-Bear. You make your own stuffed animal!" _Amy smiled, obviously recalling the joy she felt when she walked in the store.

_"Well she's precious."_ River looked at her daughter, who seemed to be puzzled.

_"He!" _Azalea pouted at her mom's mistake.

_"Okay Azalea. What is his name?"_ The Doctor said putting emphasis on 'his'. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

Azalea pondered a moment before exclaiming _"Harry!" _and kissing the bunny's cheek.

* * *

After receiving a new baby doll from the Doctor, more hair bows from River and a new dress from Papa, Azalea and her parents headed back to their small home. River went to put Azalea to bed, the Doctor fetching a box then catching up.

_"Goodnight darling and Happy Birthday." _River kissed her daughter's forehead.

_"Actually, there's still one more present she has to open." _The Doctor walked up to the crib with a small white box in his hands. Azalea pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked with wonder at her Dad.

_"What is it sweetie?" _River smiled, picking her daughter up out of the crib to sit on her hip.

The Doctor opened the box and showed a beautiful silver bracelet. It had a small A charm on it with a Blue Topaz gem dangling next to it.

_"Oh Doctor that's beautiful!" _River gasped as he took it out and placed it on Azalea's wrist to try it on. Azalea seemed not as interested in something dangling from her wrist, and immediately hung her arm out again for the Doctor to take it back off.

_"She can wear it all throughout her life too. Just add more silver links to the chain each time she grows." _The Doctor laughed taking the bracelet off his daughter's wrist placing it back into its box.

_"Well Azalea what do you say to Daddy?" _River said setting her daughter back into her crib.

_"Tank you Daddy" _Azalea yawned at her Daddy before falling asleep.

_"You're welcome love. Goodnight and sweet dreams." _He kissed her forehead and turned off the light. He shut the door quietly and ran off after River to their bedroom. River was changing into her nightgown when the Doctor entered.

_"Don't think I've forgotten you River. After all, today is special for you too." _The Doctor reached in his nightstand and grabbed another white box. He set it on River's side of the bed and she gently picked it up, smiling at him. Inside was another bracelet just like Azalea's, except with 4 charms. A gemstone R, a red heel, a blue topaz gem and a fire opal gem.

_"Oh my goodness Doctor! You didn't have to!" _River put her hand to her mouth and sat on the bed, her eyes never leaving the bracelet.

_"Yes I did! Just so you know, each has a different meaning. The R is obvious, River. The blue topaz is Azalea's birthstone. The red heel is because you are my hell in high heels, and the fire opal looks just like the Gallifreyan sky. So i guess the last one represents me." _The Doctor barely finished his sentence before River enveloped him in a tight hug. She pulled back and kissed him.

_"Thank you Doctor" _She whispered, putting the bracelet in the nightstand.

_"Anything for you Riv._" The Doctor smiled, slipping under the covers and turning out his light.


	4. Chapter 4: Toddling About

**Chapter 4: Toddling About**

**A/N: Wasn't really sure how to end this chapter...Anyways I hope you enjoy :)**

River went about her routine as usual this morning. Make breakfast for her silly toddler and herself, then clean up and play with Azalea. The Doctor was out, she didn't bother to ask what he was doing. Probably saving Earth from an alien race or something.

River leaned back against the counter and watched Azalea eat her breakfast. She was enjoying her usual strawberry yogurt and sausage on the side. It was only her usual because that's all she'd eat for breakfast. River gave her eggs, bacon, toast, all these different foods, but she refused each time. Yogurt and sausage. The combination made River chuckle and smile to herself.

_"Done." _Azalea said and dropped her spoon onto the high chair tray. River walked over to the high chair and wiped her daughter's face off.

_"Okay missy. After I clean your high chair, we will go get dressed okay?" _She threw away the yogurt cup and placed the plate and spoon in the sink. While she cleaned Azalea's high chair, Azalea was mumbling nonsense to herself. Her voice would get really high then drop low all of a sudden. River smiled and booped her on the nose, enticing a momentary pout.

_"Who are you speaking to silly girl?" _River picked up her still mumbling daughter and set her down on the floor. Azalea could walk at this point with assistance, but turned out to be quite lazy. However, she grabbed onto River's hand and walked right alongside her mum. A midst the mumbling, She would say words loud and clear. Words like "cookie", "sweetie" and "TARDIS". Her vocabulary was getting quite large for 15 months. The Doctor did mention that after her first birthday, her vocabulary would expand faster than a human toddler's. All Time Lord children were like this.

As they entered her nursery, She tugged River over to the bookcase and sat herself in the beanbag. Azalea leaned toward the bookshelf slightly and picked up a copy of _Green Eggs and Ham_ to read. River sighed and walked over to the closet to pick out her clothes.

_"Do you like...gwee...gree..." _Azalea stumbled over the words to the children's book as her mum put her in a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt with strawberries on it.

_"Green sweetie. Green." _River sounded out the word and Azalea nodded.

_"Green eggs and ham?" _Her voice fluctuated with each word. River placed a bow in her abundant curls and brushed them out with her fingers.

_"Good job sweetie!" _River clapped her hands. _"Do you want to keep reading?" _

_"Yes please." _Azalea nodded slightly and started reading aloud again, River helping her as needed. She picked up various toys laying around the room and placed them in their proper bins. River turned around to realize she dropped a doll. She picked it up and put it in the pink bin when she felt a tug on her pyjama pants.

River spun around and looked down to see her curly headed daughter staring up at her with big eyes.

_"How say?" _Azalea lifted the book and pointed to the word 'anywhere'. River widened her eyes and looked from the bean bag to her daughter.

_"How'd you get over here?" _River whispered. Azalea ruffled her brow and gave the book to her mom. She then let go of her mom's pants and toddled over to the bean bag. Her arms were outstretched like she was an airplane and she was kind of wobbling from side to side. She sat down and looked at her mom.

_"Come back sweet pea." _River knelt down and stretched her arms out toward Azalea. Azalea pushed herself up and toddled into her mother's arms in the same fashion. River embraced her in a hug. She walked, unassisted, for the first time. River began to cry a little at her daughter's steps, realizing she wasn't a baby anymore. Soon River wouldn't be able to carry her on her hip like she loved to. Azalea Rayanne Song was growing up much too fast for her mother's liking.

_"Mummy no cry." _Azalea hugged her mother's neck and kissed her hair. River leaned back and looked at her daughter. Light brown curls framed her head, only to be slightly tamed by the bow in her hair. The Doctor's eyes shone on her face like perfect little Christmas lights; she was, after all, nearly a Christmas baby. She still had that adorable baby pudge, and the front of her mouth was full of teeth. River wished she could keep her little girl this age forever, it was a special time for any mum. A time filled with cuddles, random kisses and cute clothes. And she wasn't sure she was ready to let go of all that just yet.

_"You're right love. Mummy no cry anymore." _River wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

_"Rivah! I'm back!" _River smiled at the sound of her husbands voice. She mouthed _'Come on' _and took Azalea by the hand, walking down toward the console room. When the Doctor spotted them at the doorway, his whole face lit up the same way it had for over a year. Something about seeing his little girl made him immediately happy.

_"Hey Zalea!" _He exclaimed, stepping toward his wife and daughter. River extended her hand toward him, making him stop mid-stride.

_"Azalea, go see Daddy!" _River patted her daughter slightly on the back. Azalea smiled at her dad and toddled over into his arms. The Doctor laughed and smiled widely as his daughter gave him a tight hug. He picked her up and swung her in circles while she laughed.

_"Awe Zalea I'm so proud of you! Soon enough, you'll be running up and down the TARDIS corridors!" _The Doctor kissed her cheek and set her back down on the floor. Azalea plopped down on the floor with a thud, wrapping herself around the Doctor's leg.

_"Yes but my rules still stand Doctor. No adventures where there's even a SLIGHT possibility of danger until she is 14." _River crossed her arms and leaned against the console. The Doctor picked up his daughter and gave River a chaste kiss on the lips.

_"Mmm how about you go tell her a story sweetie. She's been reading to herself all day!" _River turned and started walking to the kitchen to make her and her family a late lunch. The Doctor set Azalea down and she quickly toddled away from the Doctor and over to her mum. She tugged slightly at her mum's pyjama pants again and River raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

_"Mummy pick up. I help you." _Azalea stretched her arms upward toward her mum. River smiled warmly at her and lifted her up.

_"I'll leave you two for some girl time. Call me if you need me." _The Doctor winked at the two of them and left to go sit in the library.

_"Will do sweetie." _River laughed, letting Azalea stir the pasta sauce before it got too hot. She kissed the top of her daughter's head and smiled at how fast her little girl was slowly becoming a young lady.


End file.
